Samantha
by LaCoeurdelaMer
Summary: Will has a little sister, Samantha! She's very annoying and is much like Will. What with the will power, of course! Now, she's been captured by Barbossa and is possibly the only person who can save them all! Please Read! :D
1. Chapter I

POTC ROX!

Chapter One

It was a dark, foggy, and dismal day. Nobody could have predicted it.

A dark ship came out of the fog, covered with British merchants and soldiers. And a small, 10-year-old girl near the bow. She was singing softly to herself.

"_Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!" _as she sang, a heavy man came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Accursed pirates sail in these waters! You don't want them comin down on us, do ye?"

"Mr. Gibbs. That'll do!" a strong voice from behind said.

"She was singing about pirates! Bad luck to be singing about pirates! With this unnatural fog and sea, mark my words!"

"Consider them marked. Go check the helm."

"Aye, Leiutenet. Bad luck to have a woman abord too, even a miniature one." he said as he took a drink from his flask.

"I think it'd be rather fascinating to meet a pirate!" she said.

"Think again, Miss Swann. Filthy begrimes, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails beneth a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand get's what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop."

She looked over at Gibbes who was pretending to hang himself. She gasped.

"Leiutenet, I am afraid of the impact that htis will have upon my daughter."

"Aye, Govener."

"Actually, I find the subject rather fascinating!"

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of." he said and left. Elizabeth looked down into the water and saw a parasail, floating amongst the waves. Than she saw a bucket. She looked out furthur and saw him.

"LOOK! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" she yelled.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Norrington yelled.

"Mary mother of God!" Gibbs said as he saw the exploded boat.

Elizabeth ran over to the boy on the floor.

"Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy, he'll be in your charge." her father asked. She nodded as the men went over to the boat.

She wallked over to him. She started pushing aside some hair when he suddenly awoke.

"It's ok! My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"W-Will Turner!" he said.

"I'm watching over you, Will." she said as he fell asleep. She spotted the medalion. "You're a pirate!"

"We've found another!" one of the men yelled as he came up with a little girl in his arms. He placed her next to Will.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Swann." Elizabeth said.

"Samantha Turner." she said.

"Are you related to Will Turner?"

"My brother!" she said, looking over to him.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 6, my brother's 12." she said. "Where's my brother's necklace?" she asked.

"What!" Elizabeth said as she dropped the medalion and hid it upder her dress.

"The one our father gave him!"

"I didn't see it. He must have lost it!"

"Yes... probably." she said, staring out into the endless sea.

"Why don't you get some rest?"

"Ok." she said and laid down and fell asleep.

"Have they said anything?" Norrington asked.

"Their names are William and Samantha Turner. They are 12 and 6." she said.

"Take them below."

Elizabeth walked over to the stern and looked at the medalion, she than saw a huge ship with black ripped sails and a pirate flag.

Than she woke up.


	2. Chapter II

Sorry for not updating... there are a lot of people at my house right now... God I hate sundays...

Please mind my spelling. If there is a spelling mistake, Please tell me in a review! That would be helpful:) Thanks!

Chapter 2

There was a knock at her door.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" her father asked as she ran accros the room to get her robe.

"Are you well?"

"Yes! Yes?" she said quickly.

"Ah! Still in bed at this hour?" he asked as the maids opened the shades and let in all the sunlight that was hidden away by thoes drapes.

"I have a gift for you!" he said as she opened the box.

"Oh! It's beautiful! May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"As if a father needs an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" he said as she went to put it on. "I had hoped that you would wear it today to the ceramony?"

"Ceramony?"

"Captain Norrington's promotion!"

"I knew it." she said.

"Commador Norrington as he's about to become. Elizabeth? Is it going well?"

"Difficult to say!" she said, trying to breath.

"I heard it's the latest fashion in London?"

"Well women in London must have learned not to breath!" she said as the maids struggled with the laces on her corset.

"My lord, you have visitors." a butler said from the doorway.

OOOOOO

Will and Samantha were standing in the entrance hall. Samantha was looking at the thing on the center table and Will was looking at the light fixtures. He went up to grab one when it broke in his hands. Panicking, he put it in the umbrella basket.

"Ah! Mr. Turner. And young Miss Turner!"

"I have your order, sir!" he said as he opened the case he was carring.

"That's gold plated steal, in the handle. If I may?" he was givven the sword. "Perfectly balanced! The handle is nearly full width of the blade!" he said as he flung it into the air and caught it and held it out for the Govener.

"Very nice, Mr. Turner! I'm sure the Commador would apreciate it very much! Please pass on my condolences to your master?"

Will looked up, "I shall! It's always a pleasure knowing their work is aprciated!" he said as he heard the word, "Will!" on the stairs was Elizabeth in her flowing gown.

"Miss Swann!"

"What a plesant surprise! I had a dream about you last night!"

"Elizabeth! This is highly unproper!"

"About the day we met? Do you remember?"

"How could I forget? Miss Swann?"

"I was there too, you know?" Samantha said from Will's side.

"Of course! I didn't forget you! And how many times have I asked you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann."

"See! At least the boy has some sence of proprieties! Now, we must be off! Good bye, Mr. Turner, Miss Turner!" he said as he jonted towards the door.

"Good bye, Elizabeth." Will said to the carrage. He looked down at Samantha. "What?" he asked as he saw her smug grin.

"Oh nothing!" she said in a high pitch.

"Really," he said, know full well that it wasn't nothing. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" she squeeked again.

"You always squeek when you're hiding something from me!"

"No I don't!" she squeeked and classped a hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" he said.

"You like her and you're too afraid to tell her." she said smugly.

Will started stammering.

"SEE! You always stammer when you don't want to admit I'm right!" she yelled.

"Oh ya?" he yelled.

"Yes!" she said and started running down the path towards the gates that lead into town. Will started chasing her.

P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P

A small boat was floting towards the docks of Port Royal. Atop it was Ja- er- Captain Jack Sparrow. He was just riding his little boat, staring out in front of him untill he looked down and saw the water filling his boat.

Jumping down to try to save it, he noticed the 3 pirate skeletons hanging from a rock with a sign, Pirates, Ye be warned!

He too of his hat for them and gave them a salute.

He than rode his boat till it was totaly submerged and walked onto the dock.

"Uh, HOLD UP THERE, YOU!" he spun around.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock!" Jack looked at his boat. "And I shall need to know your name!"

He dug in his pocket and said, "What do you say to 3 shillings, and we forget the name!"

The man looked at the money, "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr Smith!" he said and walked down the dock, Jack walked past his podium, shook the little bag, and pocked it.


	3. Chapter III

_**Chapter 3- **_

"And than they made me their cheif." Jack said and shrugged. He and the 2 British soldiers were on the boat-er-Ship when they heard a splash.

"Elizabeth? ELIZABETH!" Norrington yelled as he saw the splash.

"The Rox! Sir, it's a miricale she missed them!" Gelliet yelled.

"Will you be saving her than?" Jack asked.

"I can't swim!"

"Pride of the King's Navy you are!" he said as he took of his jacket and affectes.

"Do not loose theses." he said and jumped into the water.

As he appeared on the docks with Elizabeth, the soldiers pulled her up.

"Not breathing!" he yelled.

"MOVE!" Jack yelled and cut open her corset. She started coughing up water.

"Never would have thought of that!"

"Clearly you've never been to Singapor." he said and looked down at her and noticed the necklace. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"On your feet." Norrington said, pointing his sword at Jack.

"Elizabeth!" Gov. Swann said and pulled up his daughter and noticed the corset in the soldier's hand. He dropped it and pointed at Jack. "Shoot him!"

"Father! Commidor, do you really intend to kill my rescurer?"

"Lower your wepons. I believe thanks are in order!" he held out his hand. Jack hessitated and stuck his out as well. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we? Pirate!"

"Hang him!"

"Keep your guns on him men, Giellet, fetch me some irons. Well well... Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I don't see your ship, Captain!"

"I'm in the market!"

"Said he'd come to commendier one."

"Told you he was telling the truth! These are his, sir!"

"No additional shot, nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north! And I half expected it to be made of wood! You are without doubt the worst pirate i've ever heard of."

"Ah! But you have heard of me!"

He pushed him towards Giellet who had the irons.

"Commidor! I really must protest! Pirate or not, this man saved my life!"

"One good deed isn't enough to relieve a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Although it seems enough to condem him!"

"Indeed."

"Finaly!" he said and brought the chains to Elizabeth's throught.

"Commidor, my affects please, and my hat! Commidor!" Norrington got out his affects and his hat. "Elizabeth, It is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann!"

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind! Come come we don't have all day!" Elizabeth started putting on his things and his hat.

"Gentlemen! My lady, You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught, Captain... Jack... Sparrow!" he said as he freed Elizabeth and ran off, swining in the air, flying through the air, running through the croud till he got to the town and hid behind the statue.

Once he didn't see any soldiers, he went into the shop, the Blacksmith Shop.

OOOOO

He tried futtively to get the chains apart. Till he finaly crushed them under the woden gear, right as the door opened. He scampered.

In came Will and Samantha. Samantha went to straighten up and Will went over to the old blacksmith.

"Right where I left you!" he said quietly. He turned around and saw the hammer. "Not where I left you?" he said and saw the hat and reached for it. The flat end of the sword hit his hand. Looking up, thinking it's his sister, he saw Sparrow.

"It's you... you're the one their hunting!"

"You seem somewhat familier, have I threatend you before?"

"I make it my point to avoide familiarity with Pirates."

"Ah! It would be a shame to put a black mark on your record so if you would excuse me!" he said and turned around as Will grabbed the sword from the pole.

"You think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatend Miss Swann."

"Only a little!" They started fighting, Samantha watched from behind the donkey. She edged towards the door, reaching for something under her dress.

"Ta!" Jack said and went for the door. Samantha stood in front of him.

"Sam! NO! It's to dangerous! You arn't good enough yet!"

"I'm fine, Will! Just want to beat a Pirate! How would people take this, Sparrow? Knowing that you got beat by a 14-year-old girl?"

"They won't know! I'll beat you!" he said and took out his sword as she reached under her dress and took out her sword.

They started fighting, onto the cart that was on the floor. As it rocked, Samantha trapped him with the chains. As he pulled himself up he got the sword free and landed on the cart, sending Samantha up into the rafters. Now will stepped in. He mannaged to trap him at the back door.

"Move!"

"No!"

"Please move!"

"At least the man's polite!" Samantha said, falling onto the floor and blocking the door with Will.

"This shot is not ment for you!" he said as he got hit over the head with an empty rum bottle. Than the door crashed open.

"Exelent work, Mr. Brown. You've aided in the capture of a dangerous fugitive!"

"Just doing my civle duties, sir."

"We will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almoste excaped! Take him away."


	4. Chapter IV

_**Chapter 4- **_

Nighttime has fallen. Jack still in his cell, Elizabeth safe in her bed, Will hammering something, and Samantha was delivering something to the Swann's. Another sword.

"You can keep doing that forever that dog is never gonna move."

"Well, mind us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!" one yelled, Jack smirked.

"There ya go, Miss. It was a difficult day for you, i'm sure!"

"I did expect the Commodore to propose, although I wasn't entirely ready for that."

"I mean you being threatened by that pirate! Sounds terrifying!"

"Wha? Oh! Yes, it was."

"But, the Commodore proposed! Fancy that! Now that's a smart mach, Miss. If it's not to bold to say?"

"It is a smart match. He is a fine man."

"But that Will Turner, he's a fine man too?"

"That is to bold!"

"Beggin your pardon, Miss. It's not my place to say."

F-R-O-N-T-H-A-L-L

"Yes?"

"I have another order ready for Gov. Swann?" Samantha asked as she stepped in.

"Ah, yes. Please wait in the Dining Room for him."

"Thank you." she said and stepped off to the right.

BOOOM

"I know those guns?... It's the Pearl." Jack said.

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories about her. Been praying settlements for near 10 years now! Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors, eh?! Where do you get the stories from, I wonder!"

Will grabbed a bunch of weapons and ran outside. The streets were piled with pirates and people. Will threw his ax at one of them, hitting them in the back. The pirate pretended to die.

Elizabeth looked out her window. Pirates were swarming up her road. She ran downstairs to see her butler get shot by Ragattie. They started to pillage her home. She ran down the stairs just to be caught by Pintel and Ragettie. Evading them, she ran into the Dining Room, locked the door and tried to get the sword from the coat of arms off. The busted in.

"We know you're here, Poppet!"

"Poppet!"

"You can't hide from us! You have something we want and it calls to us! We will find you!" Pintel pointed at the closet.

"Allow, Poppet!"

The burst open and Elizabeth shouted, "PARLEY!"

"What?" two voices asked.

"Parley. We invoke the right of Parley. According to the brethren set down by Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take us to your captain! You can't do any harm to the Parley until the Parley is complete!"

"Messin with the code!"

"They want to be taken to the captain! Then they'll come without a fight!"

Will was still fighting the pirates in the street when he saw a bunch of pirates running down the road with Elizabeth and Samantha.

Will motioned towards them but a pirate came up behind him and knocked him out.

A cannon ball came whizzing towards the brig. Exploding the wall. As the other captured people escaped, one said, "My sympathy, friend! You have no fortune of luck at all!" Jack put his face to the crack that he had.

A billow of smoke appeared in the sky, the shape of a heart and the moon appeared out from behind the clouds.


	5. Chapter V

_**Chapter 5- **_

Elizabeth was riding in one of the row boats with a bunch of other pirates. Samantha in another one.

When they reached the deck of the Black Pearl, one started interrogating them.

"I'm here to negotiate the safety of-"

"You speak when spoken to!" the man said after slapping her.

"And you will not harm any under the protection of Parley!"

"Aye, Captain!"

"What is it that you want?"

Elizabeth said her piece.

"There were a lot of long words in that we're not but humble pirates!"

"I want you to leave and never come back."

"I am disinclined to acwequest to your request. Means no!"

Elizabeth tore off the medallion and walked towards the railing with it, the crew almost following.

"Alright! I'll drop it!" she said.

"That piece of shine doesn't matter to us! Why?"

"It's what you've been searching for? I recognize the ship! I saw it 8 years ago on the crossing from England!" Samantha's eyes grew big and mennacing at the mention of that.  
"Well, if you don't really want this than there's no point of me keeping it!" she said and let it slip lower.

"NO!"

Elizabeth looked pleased.

"You got a name? Missy?"

"Elizabeth... Turner. I'm a maid in the Gov's household."

"And you?"

"Samantha Turner." she said.

"Turner!" he said, pleased.

"Bootstraps."

"Alright, missy. You hand over the Medalion, and we will leave, and nare return!" Elizabeth slowly gave him the Medalion.

"ALRIGHT! WAY ANCHOR!"

"Wait! You have to take us to shore! According to the brethren set down by the-"

"First of all! You're return to shore was nare part of our aggrement! Secondly, you have to be a pirate for the Pirate's code to apply, and you're not! And Thridly, the rules are more what you call guidelines than auctual rules. Welcom abord the Black Pearl! Miss and Miss Turner!" he yelled as pirates forced Elizabeth and Samantha into the room.

M-O-R-N-I-N-G

Will woke up in the middle of the street. He ran up to where the Commidor was and yelled, "They've taken Elizabeth and Samantha!"

"Mr. Morgan, please remove this man."

"We have to find them, we have to rescue them!"

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information regarding the whereabouts of my daughter, please tell!"

"That, Jack Sparrow! He talked about the Black Pearl!"

"Mentioned it more likely."

"Ask him where it is! Cut a deal with him! He can lead us to it!"

"No! The Pirates that pillaged here last night left Mr. Sparrow locked in his Cell. They are not his Ally's."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Mr. Turner! You are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a black smith. Don't make the mistake of thinking you are the only man who cares for Elizabeth. I understand the other reason you would want to find the pirates, as they took your Sister along with Miss Swann. This is not the time for rash action."

Jack was still fumbling with the lock and the bone when Will came down.

"You! Sparrow!"

"Aye?" he said from the floor.

"That ship, the Black Pearl! You're familiar with it, are you not?"

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make beareth?"

"Where does it make beareth!? Have you not heard the story's boy?... Captain Barbossa, and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isle De Muta. It's an island that can not be found except, by those who already know where it is!"

"The ship is real enough, therefore the docking must be a real place, where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself!"

"NEVER!" he hissed. "They've taken Miss Swann-"

"OH! So it is that you've found a girl!"

"And..."

"And? Who's and?"

"And my sister."

"... that high angered one who I sword fought with?"

"Yes."

"...Well! There's at least one person worth saving!"

Will looked threatening.

"Since you just want to find the boat, save your bonnie lass and the troll, and be off on your merry way, I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out!"

"How's that, the keys run off."

"I helped make these cells, these are half pin barrel hinges! With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free!"

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"..That would be short for William, I suppose! Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, Aye?"

"Yes?"

"Alright, Mr. Turner! I've changed my mind! If you get me out of here, I'll bring you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass and your troll."

"Agreed."

"Good, now get me out!"

Will used the bench to take the door off and threw it on the floor.

"Hurry! Someone could have heard that!"

"Not without my effects!"


	6. Chapter VI

Wow... I'm continuing with this? Huh.

Be happy! There will be almost no spelling mistaks! I have spell check! Mu ha ha ha!

_**Chapter 6-**_

Jack and Will ran under the bridge and spied the merchant sailors getting their ship ready.

"We stealing a ship. That ship?" Will asked.

"Commandeering. We are commandeering that ship. Let me ask you something. There's no use going if you don't. How far are you willing to go for this girl- not your sister?" Jack asked, facing Will.

"I'd die for her!" Will said like a true romantic hero that all girls just swoon and die over.

"Oh, good!" Jack said, pleased.

"How are we going to get there?" Will asked.

P-I-R-A-T-E-S

As a few sailors ran past a few little boats as they went up to their ship, the little boat lifted up with two pairs of feet under it.

Underwater, the boat is moving with the men inside.

"This is either genius, or madness."

"Funny how often those two coincide." Jack said from the front.

-.-.-.-

Jack and Will snuck onto the ship and slunk around it and advanced on the crew.

"Nobody panic! We are taking over the ship!" Jack said as calm as day.

"Aye! Avast!" Will yelled as the crew started laughing.

Jack gave Will a look and he gave him a confused one.

"This ship can not be crewed by two men! You'll never make it out of the bay!" Gillet said.

"Son! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Savvy!" he said as he pointed a gun at Gillet.

Norrington was sipping tea at the _Interceptor_ when the officer called him over.

"Sir!"

"SIR! SIR! THEY'VE TAKEN THE SHIP! SPARROW AND TUNER! THEY'VE TAKEN HER, SIR!" Gillet screamed from his row boat.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! MAKE READY TO BOARD!" he yelled as his crew started hauling it over to the _Dauntless_.

"CHECK EVERY CABIN RIGHT DOWN TO THE KEEL!"

In the background Jack and Will swung over to the _Interceptor _and cut all the lines.

"MEN, BACK TO THE _INTERCEPTOR_, NOW!"

"THANK YOU, NORRINGTON, FOR GETTING US READY TO MAKE WAY! WE WOULD HAVE HAD A TOUGH TIME WITH IT OURSELVES!" Jack called from the _Interceptor. _

"That's got to be the best Pirate I've ever seen!"

"So it would seem." Norrington said, TOed.

-.-.-.-

"My mother raised us by herself. When she died, it was just me to take care of Sam. I took her out here, to look for our father."

Jack said nothing in response.

"My father, Will Turner, you knew him. Didn't you? At the cell it was only after you knew my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the mater. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew him, didn't you?" Will said.

Jack walked up to him and said, "I knew him! Probably one of the few that knew him as Will Turner. The rest just called him Bootstrap, or Boostrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?"

"He was a good man, good Pirate. I swear, you look _just _like him!"

B-L-A-C-K-P-E-A-R-L

Samantha and Elizabeth sat in the dinging room of the ship. They had been silent for a while. Samantha had fallen asleep a couple times, but for an hour, at tops.

"So... where'd you get that medallion, anyway?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"My brother had one when we were kids. Our father sent it to him. He was out here, you know. Will said he was a merchant."

"It's a Pirate Medallion." Elizabeth said.

"I know. Will didn't want to call it that."

"He doesn't like Pirates?"

"No. Hates them. He practices three hours a day just so when he meets a Pirate, he can kill it." Samantha said, getting off the counter she was sitting on and started walking around.

"Why were you at my house, anyway?" Elizabeth asked.

"Was delivering another sword."

"What happened to it?"

"I-" she started but was interrupted when Pintel and Ragetti came in.

"What is it?" Samantha snapped.

"Just checking on you lasses!" Pintel said in his scratchy voice (if I got them straight).

"Leave!" Samantha snapped before Elizabeth could say anything.

"Fine." he said and slammed the door.

"Jerks." Samantha said.

"You're a little headstrong, arn't you?"

"I'm pretty good at sword fighting, too." she said.

"Never held a sword before." Elizabeth said.

Samantha stared at her for a few seconds before sitting down again.

"Sit down, you've been up all night, you've got to be sleepy." Samantha said.

"Alright, but I won't sleep." she said as she sat down.

Within a few minutes she fell asleep.

* * *

4-27-07 


	7. Chapter VII

Kay... I'll be updating! Now.

_**-Chapter 7-**_

(Mind you, I might not get the lines just right)

"Many a men a wasted, here in Tortuga! How do you like it?"

"It'll linger." Will said uncomfortably.

"I'm telling you, if evey town in the world was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack said as a over makeuped girl in a scarlet dress marched over, anger on her face. "Scarlet!" Jack said excitedly. SMACK! "Not sure I deserved that one?" Jack said as another girl came over. "Giselda!" Jack said.

"Who was she?" she asked.

"What?" SMACK!

---

Jack and Will made it over to where a drunken man was sleeping with the pigs. Jack took his bucket of water and splashed it on the man.

"CURSE YA FOR BREATHIN', YA SLACK JAWED IDIOT!" the man yelled, wheeling out a knife. "Jack! You know better to wake a man when he's sleepin'! _It's bad luck_!" Gibbs said.

"Ah! But fortunately, I know to counter it! The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition by the man who did the waking!" Jack said, leaning over to help the poor man up.

"Ah! Will do!" Gibbs said as he got up.

Will then splashed his bucket of water on Gibbs.

"BLAST, I'M ALREADY AWAKE!"

"That was fore the smell."

-.-.-.-

Elizabeth woke to the sound of Pintel and Ragetti coming in.

"Captain requests that you two dine with him tonight. And he requests that you wear this." Pintel said as he handed Elizabeth the maroon dress.

"You may tell you captain that I am disinclined to acweest to his request!" Elizabeth said, Samantha standing right beside her.

The Pirates smirked. "He said you say dat. And if dat be the case! You'd be dining with the crew, and ye be naked!" he said, aiming at Elizabeth. She then ruefully snatched the dress from his grip and held it in hers.

"Fine." Pintel said and he and Ragetti left the room.

Elizabeth and Samantha entered the dinging room that they were going to be eating with Barbossa in.

Elizabeth sat in the middle of one side, Samantha right across from her.

Elizabeth started eating like a respectable young woman would at a supper. Barbossa watched her with great intrigue. Samantha dived in.

"There are no means to impress, Miss Turner. You must me hungry!" he said.

Elizabeth took sight of her pork leg and dived in like she just got out a starving desert. Even Samantha (who normaly ate like that) was struck dumb. Frozen. She had her pork leg up to her mouth and her other hand had a couple of stale pieces of bread mixed with mashed potatoes and grapes.

"Try the wine!" he hissed. Elizabeth took it.

"And the apples! One of those next!" he said, holding up a poison green apple in his dirty hands.

Elizabeth dropped her bread onto her plate.

"...It's poisoned!" she said.

Samantha started edging away from the Pirate captain.

He chuckled softly, "They'll be no need to be killen you!"

"Then let us go! You have your trinket! We're of no further value to you?" Elizabeth said, Samantha was nodding. Her brown wavy locks bouncing as she did so.

"You know what this is, Missies?" he said, holding the Medallion from it's chain so it swung as the boat rocked.

"A Pirate Medallion." Samantha said, a little bitterly, her arms crossed across her chest. Her pale cream colour dress had a few potato and wine stains on it.

"This is ancient Aztec gold. One of 382 identical pieces. Of the dreaded Cortez himself."

Barbossa went on with his creepy story, the tension growing thicker. Elizabeth hiding a knife in her napkin on her lap.

"I hardly believe in Ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth said.

"We took em all! Without knowing the curse. We had to get them all back and the blood to be repaid. That is the last piece." he said.

"A-and the blood to be repaid?" Samantha and Elizabeth asked.

"That's why there's no sense in killin you... yet!"

Elizabeth then shot up and held the knife aloft. Samantha started screaming "NO!" when Elizabeth finaly stuck the knife in Barbossa's chest.

He mearly looked down at it and pulled it out, scarlet blood shining on it.

"I'm curious. After killin me, what is it that you planed on doing next?"

---

"I'm going to find the _Black Pearl_!"Jack said, causing Gibbs to choke on his drink.

"That there is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Jack said, pointing to Will.

"Ahh! We can get him to do what we want!"

"No." Jack said flatlly.

"No? What do you mean by know, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, leaning towards Jack.

"Barbossa has Bootstrap's second." Jack said.

"Ooo. How do we get him to..."

"I don't know. But I'll need a crew."

"Can do! There's got to be some Pirates on this miserable rock, crazy as you! To Freedom?" Gibbs asked, holding up his drink.

"To the _Black Pearl_!" Jack said as they hit glasses, drank, and smacked them down hard on the table.

* * *

Get it, got it, good.

5-19-07 RANT AND RAVE!!!


	8. Chapter IIX

I must see At World's End...

_**-Chapter 8-**_

Samantha gazed out the window at the pouring rain and lightning that flashed every so often.

"Samantha?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes?" Sam asked. She found it weird to be hearing Samantha. Will always called her Sam or Sammy if she was in a good enough mood.

"Where do you suppose Will is right now?"

"Trying to get me back," Sam said, turning around to face Elizabeth. "You do know that you can call me Sam, Elizabeth." Sam said, standing up and smoothing down her cream coloured dress that had the little lily prints on it. Her bonnet had fallen off when they captured her so her bright brown wavy hair showed. She had taken off the gloves she was wearing for they had gotten dirty and they were now safely in her pocket.

"Alright, Sam. Why do you suppose he's coming to get you?"

"We're all we have." Sam said plainly. It was true.

"Oh." Elizabeth said, smoothing down her own dress. A dress she hated, by the way.

"We've made our destination, Miss Turners!" Barbossa said, stepping into the room.

"We can't go out now. It's pouring!" Elizabeth said.

"Oh, just waite. We're here to decide who we're going to take first!" Barbossa said melodically.

Sam and Elizabeth glanced at each other.

"Why not take us both?" Sam asked.

"No. We'll just take one at a time. I think we'll take the oldest one first!" he said and left.

"What are they going to do to us?" Sam asked a little hysterically.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said.

The next day...

The pirates brought Elizabeth out on deck and tied her wrists together with cloth. Barbossa then put the Medallion around her neck.

All the while, five of them were struggling to bring Sam down to the brig to make sure she didn't escape. She was kicking and screaming the whole way down.

"YOU CAN'T PUT ME HERE! YOU CAN'T!"

"Who said we can't? Lil' missy!" one of the Pirates said, sneeringly as they went back up on deck. Sam started screaming.

Elizabeth sat in the little rowboat as they all rowed up to the island.

When they reached the land in the cave, two pirates grabbed hold of her arms and steered her into the giant cave and up to the little mound of gravel and gold. Sitting atop was the giant stone chest filled with the curse that was bestowed upon them.

Elizabeth watched as they all mingled around the mound that she and Barbossa stood upon. Some were holding gold and some were holding treasure while one was holding a parasol?

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WHEN THE CURSE IS LIFTED!? Eat a whole bushel of apples!" he said as he bent Elizabeh over, pulled off the Medallion, cut her hand with the knife and pressed the blood to the Medallion. He twisted her wrist around so her palm was facing the chest and she dropped it, gasping in pain.

Silence overtook them as they all waited to feel the curse lift off of them.

"Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different?" Ragetti said.

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and shot Pintel in the chest.

They all stared.

"You're not dead?!" the first guy said.

"No!" Pintel said, laughing nervously a bit. "HE SHOT ME?!" he yelled.

"THE CURSE IS STILL UPON US!"

Barbossa examined the blood. "You, maid! What was your father's name? Was your father William Turner!?" Barbossa yelled, hysterically.

"No!" Elizabeth said with relish.

He then smacked her hard and she rolled down the mound with the Medallion.

Will then popped out of the water and swam up to her silently. He closed a hand over her mouth and she instantly awoke, grabbing the Medallion as he brought her into the water.

"WHAT IF THE OTHER ONE'S LYING AS WELL!?"

"YOU TWO BROUGHT US THE WRONG GIRL!"

"No! She's the proper age! She had the Medallion!"

"She said her name was Turner!"

Jack started screeching and pointed at the exit.

"SHE'S GONE! SHE'S TAKEN THE MEDALLION!"

Ship...

Sam sat on the bench in the brig with her feet up on it so they were laying flat and so they didn't get wet with the leak, and all. She had her arms folded on her chest and she stared at the stairs the whole time.

She finally got board and looked around the room. She saw something glint in her eyes and noticed that the shine was coming off the ring of keys.

She stood up and went over to the corner of the cell and reached out her arm to see if she could reach.

"Damn." she whispered under her breath.

She then remembered that she had something that might help under her dress. She leaned over to get it when she heard a door burst open. She hastily ran over to her spot and saw the peirced guy coming down with none other than Ja- er- Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Apparently there's a leak." he said as he was shoved into the same brig as Sam.

"Hello." Sam said and he jumped. Completely unaware that she was even there.

"Oh... it's _you_." he said bitterly as started peaking out of the tiny hole in the wall.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked, staring at him.

"Your brother who just had to disobey me hit me with an oar and I woke up just as Barbossa's lot found that there were no oars." Jack said, not looking at her.

"Huh. He saves that girl before his own sister! Humph!" Sam said, sticking her noes in the air. Jack smirked to himself.

After a while they heard cannon fire.

"What is going on!" Sam screamed.

"The _Black Pearl's _attacking the _Interceptor._"

"The ship that was in port that is said to be the fastest one in the Caribbean?"

"Yes, quite so!" Jack said.

"How'd this one catch it?" Sam yelled.

"The _Black Pearl's _the fastest. Faster than any ship, little missy." Jack said and dived out of the way as the wall was blown in bits. Sam stared in surprise and Jack yelled, "STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!"

Sam looked around and saw the lock on the door was blown.

"Jack! The door's open!" she yelled and jogged out. Jack followed in a quick pace, pocketing the little bottle of rum he had been blown at with.

* * *

5-24-07 


	9. Chapter IX

Here we go again...

_**-Chapter 9-**_

"We're running out of ideas!" Will yelled.

"It's your turn!" Elizabeth yelled back, shooting someone.

"We'll give em her!" Anna Maria yelled, gunning Elizabeth in the head.

"She's not what they're after." Will said.

Elizabeth looked down and whispered, "_The Medallion!" _

Will sprinted over to the trap door to find the Medallion.

P-P-P

Jack and Sam surfaced the _Black Pearl _and walked up on deck.

Jack walked casually up to the railing where a Pirate ended up and fell off his rope. Jack grabbed it and said, "Thanks very much?" and swung over to the _Interceptor. _

Sam, on the other hand, started fighting the Pirates. She managed to get over to the _Interceptor _without them noticing she was gone.

She noticed Elizabeth at the trapdoor and ran over, seeing Will she started yelling.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME!?"

"SAM! Thank God! You alright?"

"Fine! I managed to get myself out just fine!" she said as a Pirate grabbed Elizabeth. They noticed that Will was there and hoisted the mast off and grabbed him as well right after Sam ran off.

P-P-P

"If any a you even thinks the word Parley, I'll have your guts for garders!" Pintel yelled at the crew when Elizabeth tried to escape to find the _Interceptor _blow up.

She spazzed.

"YOU LYING CHEATING!" she screamed and tried to attack Barbossa and he pushed her back to the crew who held her back.

"LET HER GO!" somebody screamed from the railing.

"Sam?" Elizabeth whispered.

"_Don't do anything stupid!" _Jack hissed.

"Let her go," Sam repeated. "Or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones's locker!"

"State your business, Miss Turner!" Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth and Will go free!" Sam yelled.

"Will? Who's Will?"

"The one next to Elizabeth. He and Elizabeth will be set free."

Jack was motioning towards himself.

"A-and the crew! The crew are not to be harmed! Do what want with Jack. I really don't care. Throw him off the ship. That'd be good."

"Agreed!" Barbossa said menacingly, smiling his rotted teeth smile.

P-P-P

Elizabeth was walking the plank.

"BARBOSSA YOU LYING BASTARD!" Will yelled, being restrained. "You swore she go free!"

"Don't contradict my vow! I said you and her would go free, it's young Miss Turner who failed to specify when or where!" Barbossa said, smearing the loophole in Will's face. Will looked fleetingly at his little sister who was bound and being guarded by Peirced guy. She looked at him and mouthed, "I've got a plan!"

"Though it is a shame to loose something as fine as that. I'll be taking that dress back!" Barbossa said, holding out his hand.

Elizabeth looked around and slipped the dress off herself. There were a few wolf whistles.

"Goes with your black heart!" she said bitterly as she threw the maroon dress at him.

"Ooo! It's still warm!" Barbossa said pervertedly and threw it to the crew.

Elizabeth walked the plank slowly, anticipating what was going to happen.

"Too long!" Peirced guy yelled and kicked the plank so she fell into the water.

"You next!" some of the Pirates yelled and pushed Will up to the plank where they untied his wrists and pushed him forward. Will looked back at his sister who gave him a reassuring smile and he dived in after Elizabeth.

Jack walked up and the crew smiled evilly. Five Pirates picked him up and threw him off the ship into the sea. Everybody started laughing hard. Sam just stood there, trying as hard as she could not to laugh.

P-P-P

"That's a pretty brave thing you did, Miss." Gibbs said as Sam told them all her story and how she let Elizabeth, Will, and Jack go.

"I've got a plan!" she added.

"How's it going to work? You're locked up in the brig?" the tiny guy asked.

"Swallow the Key! Swallow the Key!" Cotton's Parrot squawked.

Sam stared at it for a few moments and said, "Don't worry. I've been thinking this out for a while now. Since I've been captured, I guess."

"Mr. Turner was talking about you being captured along with Miss Swann as well." Gibbs said.

"Yeah," Sam said. She was standing while all the others were sitting.

"Why don't you sit." Anna Maria said, pushing one of the pirates off the bench and offering it to Sam.

"Fine." she said and sat down. Her sword stuck out, causing her dress to stick up.

"What is that?" tiny asked.

"My sword." she said and took it out to show them. Her dress fell back when she brought the sword out.

"Clever place to keep it." one of the Pirates in the next cell said.

"Thanks. A girl just can't walk around with a sword at her waist, now can she," Sam said. "Will taught me how to fight. I beat Jack with this sword!" she said. Even if she didn't really beat him seeing as he was beat over the head with a rum bottle, but still.

"You beat Jack!?" one of the other cell guys yelled.

"Yup!"

They were silent.

P-P-P

Jack was lying on the beach. Drunk as a pig. Elizabeth and Will wern't. They was over in the trees throwing crates of food and rum into the fire Elizabeth had started.

Jack smelled the smoke and instantly was up.

He looked over and saw an explosion and more fire. Elizabeth was throwing random things in it now.

"NO! NO! NOT GOOD!" he yelled, running over. "All the food, the food, the RUM!?"

"Yes. The rum is gone." Elizabeth said and sat down on the beach as Will was walking up.

"WHAT? WHY-"

"One! Because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable gentlemen into complete scoundrels and two; that smoke is over a thousand feet high! The _entire_ Royal Navy is out there looking for me, do you have even the slightest notion that they won't see it?" Elizabeth yelled as Will ran over. "Give it an hour, Mr Sparrow, maybe two and you'll see white sails on that horizon." she said.

Jack started sputtering and finally spazzed. He walked around to the other side of the beach.

"'_It' must be terrible, Jack! It must be horrible!' _WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!" Jack yelled and looked foward. He saw the white sails.

He looked defeated.

* * *

5-25-07...

OH MY GOD!!! AT WORLD'S END CAME OUT TODAY! I'M GOING TO SEE IT! AHHHHHHH!!!


	10. Chapter X

_**-Chapter 10-**_

"But we have to save Sam!" Elizabeth yelled.

"No! You are safe now, we're not to be gallivanting after some... _Pirates_!" Gov. Swann said shrilly.

"Please, Sir! We have to! She's my only family! I can't loose her!" Will pleaded.

Gov. Swann looked torn apart. Whether to save Sam or not.

"Please... as a wedding present." Elizabeth said to the Commodore. Norrington looked taken aback.

"Elizabeth! Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal!?" Gov. Swann yelled excitedly.

Will looked as if he'd been slapped.

"A wedding? I LOVE WEDDINGS! Drinks all around!" Jack yelled.

"Are you really?" Norrington asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered.

P-P-P

Sam stared at the ring of keys... just hanging on the nail nearly four feet from the cell wall.

"I need those keys." Sam said.

"Well, you're not getten em!" one of the Pirates said.

Sam shot them a glare and went back to staring at the keys.

"You want to get out as much as any of us." Gibbs said.

"I know. But I'm the only one here unsaid sentenced to death!" Sam said. "I already promised you your safety!"

"But what happens to us after they kill you!" tiny asked.

"Pirates code. They have to keep their word."

"Or what!" somebody in the next cell yelled.

"I don't know. I haunt them... or something." Sam said, shrugging. "Now," Sam said, standing up. "I shall get those keys!"

"What do you do when you have em?"

"Ya. We're in the middle of the Caribbean!" somebody yelled.

"Oh... ya." she said, sitting down.

"You, girl! Come here!" Peirced guy said, with a sinister look on his face.

Sam slowly stood up and exited the cell.

They sailed into the island and made sure they had their oars this time when they went into the giant cave of forbidden treasures.

P-P-P

Sam stood there, not really caring for what they were saying or doing. Her plan was going increasingly well.

"Any last words!" Barbossa said, smirking.

"You're funeral." someone said from behind them all.

Sam and Barbossa looked up and saw Captain Jack standing there with Will.

Sam and Barbossa looked like they were both shot in the gut.

"How the blazes did you survive?" Barbossa yelled, placing the knife back in the chest.

"Funny how that could happen twice!" Jack said, walking up to him.

"Who's that?" Barbossa called out, looking at Will.

"That? A boy." Jack said.

"His name?" Barbossa said.

"Will."

"Will?"

"NOTHING! It's nothing. He's just Will. Never did know his last name." Sam shot out.

"It's Turner, Barbossa. Now let my sister go."

Sam looked calm but inside she was screaming aloud. Barbossa looked shocked yet pleased.

"Sister, is she? You're related! Ah. Well, Mr. Turner, why don't you come up here and get her yourself?" Barbossa said with a gleam in his eye that Sam caught.

"Wait!" Sam yelled as Will took a step.

"What?" Barbossa said a little angrily as he turned a little drunkly towards Sam.

"I have a question. If you lift the curse and you go fight the Royal Navy that's out there. Won't you die?" Sam said.

Barbossa pondered this over for a few moments. During which, Sam scanned the room. She thought she had seen Elizabeth which did mean that the Royal Navy was out there.

"Gent's. She's right. Take a walk!" Barbossa cried with an evil grin on his face as his crew, minus a couple of guys, left the cave with sinister looks on their faces.

Once they were gone.

Barbossa was about to turn around when he was pushed down the mound of treasure.

"What the?" he asked when he saw Sam there, fumbling with the knife to cut her ropes.

The few crew members ran towards her but were cut off by Will and Jack.

Will was taking on a few crew members while Jack had ran past and after Barbossa. Stopping at the chest to cut Sam's bonds and admire the gold.

The fight continued when Sam took out her sword and went over to Will to help him fight.

"Did you plan it this way!" he yelled as he blocked an aim to his head.

"Sort of. My plan was that you were to still be on the island and I would get the _Black Pearl_." Sam said as she stabbed a guy in the gut.

"How would you have done that single handedly?" Will yelled as they both were being chased by one guy. They both turned different ways at a rock and the guy ran headlong into it, falling into the water.

"You know me! I would have shot them all when the curse was lifted!" she yelled as they grabbed a rope and tripped up three guys that were running towards them.

"They would have killed you!" Will said, taking out his sword and going up against one of the men.

"I highly doubt that." Sam said, taking on one on her own.

P-P-P

Barbossa and Jack continued to fight as did Will and Sam. When Elizabeth turned up, she helped fighting with Will and Sam.

"Where'd you come from?" Sam yelled as Elizabeth, in Marine garbs, came up and smashed a huge bronze pot over one of the pirate's head.

"The ship! I had to help rescue you!" she cried but stopped when she and Will met eyes.

"Mm hum." Sam said, striking her sword through a guy's gut and taking it out again. He wailed in pain but then jumped at Sam. She ducked and he went head first for the pile of gold. She then took a bomb that fell at her feet and stuck it in a pocket on his pants. He panicked, ran around for a bit, and blew up.

Elizabeth looked up and saw Skeleton Jack, admiring his skeletal hands.

"Who's side is Jack on!?" Elizabeth yelled.

"At the moment?" Will asked.

"Good Lord, what happened to Jack?" Sam yelled as a Pirate came up behind her and aimed his sword for her back but Will caught him and cut off his head.

"GAHHHHHHH!" The pirate yelled as his body ran around, looking for his head.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Sam said and ran off towards Jack.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Jack yelled, running like a drunk maniac towards the piles of gold as Barbossa followed him.

"JACK!" Sam yelled as she held up something that only Jack could see.

He smirked and slid his sword through his hand. Jack threw whatever he had at Sam and she ran up to the top of the nearest pile.

Elizabeth ran over the water on the rocks but froze when Barbossa held out his gun.

BANG!!!

The shot rang through the caves as everybody froze. Barbossa looked confused but turned around and saw Jack's pistol smoking.

"Heh heh! Ten years ye be carrying that pistol and now you've wasted your shot!" Barbossa laughed.

"He didn't waist it!" Sam yelled in joyment at the sound of that. Barbossa looked up in horror as the two coins fell, very slowly, I might add, into the chest.

Barbossa dropped his sword and pistol and opened up his jacket. Red was dampening the white of his shirt as he said, "I feel... cold?" he said in disappointment as he fell to the cold hard gold. The green apple falling out of his hand graciously.

"That was interesting." Sam said, climbing down from the pile, blood falling on some of the trinkets.

P-P-P

Elizabeth sat on a rock for the rest of the time they were there. Loud noises were coming from where Jack and Sam were, admiring the gold and silver around them, picking some at random.

"What are they talking about?" Sam asked Jack as he eavesdropped on Will and Elizabeth.

"Shh." he said and walked over, she followed. Sam was wearing a large gold medallion with rubies on it, a crown around her neck since it didn't fit on her head, and was holding an armful of gold random things. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment... that was it." Jack said and followed Elizabeth out.

* * *

End of Chapter Ten... IT RHYMED!!!

Blah... I couldn't remember that half of the movie very well, so I was reading off of somebody koff-kelly-koff elses fanfic so I remember the lines.

8-16-07


	11. Chapter XI

_**-Chapter 11-**_

Sam followed Will into the crowed but he left her almost immediately to seek Elizabeth. Sam rolled her eyes and moved closer to the gallows where Captain Jack Sparrow was standing, looking a little board.

"Jack Sparrow!" the man rang out.

"_Captain! _Captain Jack Sparrow." he said to himself and grinned nervously at the gallow man.

Sam looked around and noticed Will talking to an awe struck Elizabeth. Jack had a piece of cloth around his hand, like she. And a green parrot flying over to land on a flag post. She smirked at watched the rest of the thing in satisfaction.

"May God have mercy on your soul." the man said and rolled up his scroll and walked off the platform. The masked guy got ready as a line in the crowd formed and a blade went rushing through and hit the trap door as it fell to almost demise Captain Jack. He teetered on the blade as Will and Sam jumped up onto the platform. Sam could have sworn she had heard a THUMP when the blade was about to be thrown but she could have imagined it.

Will started fighting the masked guy and Sam cut down Captain Jack.

Jack and Will then took the ropes and flew through the crowd of marines trying to get at them. Sam rushed after them.

She was right behind them when they were encircled by bayonets.

"Lord." Sam said as she stood there as Will and Jack hit the bayonets with their swords. They stopped and Jack started trying to spit the feather out of his face.

"I expected some sort of escape attempt. But not from either of you." Norrington said.

"When we returned to Port Royal, I granted you both clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing yourselves in with them lot? He's a Pirate!"

"And a good man!" Sam and Will said in unison.

Jack pointed to himself and looked pleased... and a little big headed.

"You forget your places, Turners." Norrington said with a gleam in his eye.

"It's right here, between you and Jack." Will said, standing his ground. Sam stamped her foot to show she was there as well.

"As is mine!" Elizabeth said, standing next to Will, butting Sam out of the way. Sam looked scandalized with her mouth open. Jack took his finger and slowly closed it. Sam smacked his hand out of the way with the back of her hand.

"Elizabeth!" Gov. Swann said, heartbroken. "Lower your weapons. For God's sake, men! Put them down!" he yelled as they dropped their bayonets to the ground.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" Norrington said, sadness in his voice.

"It is." she said quietly.

"Well... I'm feeling rather good about this!" Jack said in the Gov.'s face. "I want you to know," he said, moving to Norrington. "That I was rooting for you the whole time!" he said and ran up to the platform with the very low wall. "Will," he said, looking at Will, who stopped gazing in Elizabeth's eyes to look at Jack. "Nice hat. Sam?" he asked. Sam walked forward and he said, "I hate you."

"I know." Sam said, smirking.

"Gent's! My lady! Troll," he said, first motioning to Elizabeth, then glaring at Sam. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost captured... Captain... Jack-" he was cut off by falling into the sea below.

"Ha! He's got nowhere to go but back to the noose!" Gillett said, smirking.

Jack rose out of the water just in time to see the Black Pearl come out of the distance.

"Elizabeth, you know. He's only a blacksmith!" Gov Swann said, trying to sway her opinion.

"No," she said dreamily, taking off Will's hat. "He's a Pirate!" she said and they started kissing. Gov Swann and Sam started leaving the couple to their kissing.

"I know, sir. It's horrible." Sam said to Gov Swann.

"It's not horrible. It's just that he's only a blacksmith!" he said.

"Wrong-o! He's a Pirate! Just like me!" she said happily and went off on her merry way. The sword under her skirt bouncing against her leg as she skipped back to the Blacksmith shop.

* * *

OH MY GOD I ENDED IT!!! FEAR ME!!! Now... onto the sequal :D ;P

8-16-07


End file.
